


A Stolen moment : Tseng's training technique

by Madisuzy



Series: Turk Vincent arc [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bondage, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Denial, Swearing, Turk Vincent Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng decides Vincent needs some special training when he reveals a particular weakness.  This oneshot is a prequel to two different series, both being two different paths fate could of taken from this point onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen moment : Tseng's training technique

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by _hitsuni_ on ff.net. She wanted a onshot on Tseng and Vincent's first time together from the Stolen series. Since I wrote the characters of Vincent and Tseng in Stolen, I decided to give this request a go solo at the time, with my co-authors permission. I've decided to include it in my Turk Vincent arc now, as it's where my Turk Vincent muse was born. I suppose you could look at the original Stolen story and my new Turk Vincent arc as two different paths fate could take from this point onwards.
> 
> AU because I’m mixing up the timeline and it’s Turk Vincent. The ages of characters are Tseng 25, Vincent 20, Reno 22, Rude 23 and Elena 22. Turk Vincent which means no inner demons, funky outfit or long hair. Basically how he was before Hojo had his way with him.. If you've never seen him in Dirge of Cerberus, here's a picture.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~

Tseng couldn't stop watching him. Vincent Valentine had been a Turk for two years this week and ever since the young man had walked into his office, Tseng had been intrigued. No, intrigued wasn't a strong enough word to describe it. It was more of a captivation, a fascination, maybe even an obsession. Vincent was physically beautiful, with dark hair, pale skin and striking red eyes. At 20, he was young enough to still have a measure of innocence but close enough to being a man to know how to hide it.

To an outsider, the young man appeared cold, aloof and untouchable. Vincent didn't socialize with anyone, not even his fellow Turks. Tseng knew it wasn't arrogance or a sense of superiority that caused the solitary behavior. As the Director of the Turk's, he'd had the unfortunate experience of meeting the youth's father and it had explained much about Vincent's behavior and where he'd learned to shield his emotions and vulnerabilities. Grimoire Valentine was a pompous ass, blind to the value of the child he refused to love, simply because the boy looked so much like his deceased wife.

Grimoire had nothing to say about his son that wasn't derogatory and it made Tseng boil on the inside to have to hear it, even more so to watch Vincent take it and stay silent. It took all of his own self control to not react for the short time he'd been subjected to it and yet Valentine must have borne years of it without any respite, never losing his temper or striking out to defend himself. That level of self control was what made him the perfect Turk, unmatched by any other in the organization. Tseng knew that Vincent even outclassed him in that respect, not that the Director would ever admit it to anyone but himself.

Valentine had only been a Turk for six months when Tseng began to personally train him, an action that raised many questions from others but the youth's performance quickly silenced all rumors and conjecture. He was always on time for work, immaculately dressed and never questioned his missions. Like a machine, there was no regret or compassion for his targets. Whether he was guarding, torturing or killing another, his expression rarely changed. Skilled in intimidation and manipulation, the youth's mind was quick and creative. No matter what Tseng threw at him, Vincent Valentine never failed to impress.

He was an excellent Turk, respected by his co-workers and utterly loyal to his leader. The thought of having so much power over the beautiful youth made Tseng smile, the knowledge that Vincent trusted him completely and would do anything he asked him to, causing the Director's more self serving side to surface. It made Tseng want to push the boundaries, test just how deep that loyalty ran, even use the blind trust to his own advantage. Of course, it would be wrong to do so, but the temptation was always there on the edge of his thoughts, arguing with his conscience and every day it got a little harder to ignore.

Today, it was becoming near impossible. Tseng was sitting in his dining room, bored indifference plastered across his face as he watched the other Turks drink themselves into oblivion in celebration of Vincent's second year with the company. Valentine was the only other Turk who was completely sober, looking uncomfortable and as if he would rather be anywhere else but here. Tseng knew the youth's sense of loyalty to the Turks prevented him from acting on his compulsion to escape, the older man aware of how Vincent was not willing to offend his co-workers by being the first to leave a party that had been thrown in his honor.

A little of the human underneath the Turk began to show through as the night wore on, Vincent's stony exterior beginning to crack under the constant assault of crude comments, blatant innuendo and obnoxious behavior. Tseng found himself captivated by every glimpse of the hidden Vincent as he sat directly across the table, trying not to smirk as Reno climbed into Rude's lap and began giving his partner what he loudly announced to be a lap dance, although in the redhead's present state, it ended up as more of a shameless grind. The panic that flickered across those red eyes was priceless, Vincent even trying to shuffle his chair backwards to get some distance from the display only to back into a swaying Elena who was attempting to stand. She stumbled, falling against him and accidentally pressing a breast against the side of his face as she cheered on Reno, oblivious to her encroaching of Vincent's personal space. Valentine's face blushed red as he flinched away from her, eyes darting to the floor to avoid the floorshow of the evening while the petite blond grasped onto his shoulders for support.

The others didn't notice Vincent's distress, too intoxicated to discern the newest Turk's mask crumbling within their midst, but the Director memorized every detail, his eyes locked onto Valentine as the young man began to tremble. Finally he had been gifted with a small piece of the real Vincent, a glimpse of weakness and vulnerability, but instead of his curiosity being quenched, this small taste had the older man thirsting for more. The need to peel back every layer of defense and have the other completely exposed had Tseng formulating a plan quickly, this opportunity too tempting to resist.

Once the Director had decided on a course of action, he relaxed and waited for the perfect opportunity to eject the other Turks, patiently sitting and sipping on his second glass of brandy of the night. He didn't have to wait long, Reno upping the anti when he slipped one hand down the front of Rude's slacks, making the usually quiet man groan loudly before the redhead cut off the sound with a passionate kiss. Elena pulled out her phone and tried to take a photo but with only one hand on Vincent's shoulder now supporting her, she lost balance, tumbling into Valentine's lap with a squeak which was quickly followed by a fit of giggling.

Valentine's eyes were wide and Tseng guessed he was trying to stop himself from pushing the woman onto the floor as his hands hovered in mid-air above her, uncertainty and confusion making him look younger than his actual age. Rude moaned loudly in the background, making Vincent look up suddenly and meet Tseng's eyes. The desperation and silent plea he found reflected in their ruby depths took Tseng's breath away.

The Director was standing up and gently pulling Elena upright before he even consciously decided to move, her complaints at being moved loud enough to make Reno and Rude stop making out and look towards them in question.

"It is time for this celebration to end," Tseng murmured, keeping an arm around Elena's waist to support her as her legs seemed to be no longer capable of doing so. "Reno, since it was your idea to dare Elena into a drinking contest, you are the one who will ensure she gets home safely. Rude, as my trust of Reno in his present condition is somewhat lacking, you will accompany them as insurance my instructions are carried out."

Reno pouted at the order but stood up, coming over to take Tseng's place at Elena's side with only a few muttered complaints. Tseng began cleaning up the mess of empty bottles and food remnants as the other three Turks said their goodbyes to Vincent, the youth still looking a little shell shocked as he muttered thanks for their well wishes. Rude was the more sober of the trio as he led the other two out of the room, both Reno and Elena giggling as they stumbled in his wake.

Tseng left Vincent to gather his emotions as he took an armful of empty bottles out to the kitchen, throwing them in the recycling bin before washing his hands. He turned on the coffee machine and retrieved two cups from the cupboard before quickly pulling a small vial of liquid from his breast pocket and emptying it into one cup. Tseng felt no guilt as he stared out the window, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing as he thought over what he planned to do. Every step was clear, his pulse picking up as his imagination conjured up how his newest Turk would look with his walls down, defenseless and unguarded...

"Sir?" Vincent said softly, pulling the Director out of his musings. Tseng turned to face his subordinate, noticing that the young man seemed to have regained his control.

"Vincent, I thought you might want a coffee so I'm brewing a fresh pot," Tseng explained, turning to smile at the youth.

"I wanted to thank you for tonight," Vincent stated respectfully, his eyes downcast as he spoke. Tseng's eyebrow arched as he continued to watch Vincent, finally sighing when the youth didn't look up.

"Vincent, there's no need to thank me. You are my apprentice and it is my pleasure to celebrate your continued success," Tseng reassured, hoping to encourage Valentine to relax a little. While he would continue with his plan regardless, he was very fond of Vincent and didn't want the youth to suffer needlessly.

"It is an honor to be in your service," Vincent murmured, eyes flicking up to watch as Tseng filled the two cups, picking up both and walking towards him.

"Save the ass kissing for the President," Tseng retorted with a chuckle, holding one of the cups out to Valentine and giving him a small smile when the young man took it from him. "Although, I do appreciate the sentiment."

Vincent nodded at his superior's words, his gaze now on the cup of coffee in his hands as he sipped it. Tseng watched him drink, his own cup cradled in his hands but forgotten as he watched the youth close his eyes in enjoyment. "You still make the best coffee in Midgar," Vincent murmured, looking back up at Tseng with a small smile of his own.

"Thank you," the Director replied, finally remembering his own cup. "Let's go out to the lounge room to enjoy it. I'd rather not deal with the rest of the mess in the dining room tonight." Leading the way, Tseng sat down on the sofa, not surprised when Vincent chose the chair opposite instead of sitting next to him. They continued to drink in silence, Tseng noticing when the youth began to frown as he finished off his coffee. "Are you alright, Vincent?" he asked innocently.

Looking up at him, Vincent seemed to have difficulty focusing and Tseng's heartbeat picked up pace. "I do not feel well," the young Turk announced, moving to stand only to stumble back into the chair when his balance failed him. The Director was up in an instant, moving to sit down beside him and placing a hand on his forehead.

"You feel hot to the touch," Tseng said, concern lacing his words as he pulled back his hand. "It seems you have a fever, Vincent."

"My apologies, Sir. I should go home and rest until this passes," Vincent muttered, moving once more to stand.

"That's not necessary. Besides, you can hardly stand, let alone walk all the way back to your apartment. I have a spare room and I'd rather you use it than pass out in the hallway," Tseng insisted, watching as the youth's eyelids became heavy and his breathing sped up.

"I… I think you may have a point. Are you sure I'm not imposing on you, Sir? I could always call Rude to come and assist me, if you'd prefer."

"Don't be foolish, Vincent. It's no imposition to let you rest in my spare room," Tseng scolded, standing up and holding out a hand to the young Turk. "Let me help you in there and you can get some rest."

Vincent looked at Tseng's outstretched hand as if it may bite him, minutes ticking by until he slowly raised his own and grasped it. The Director pulled him to his feet, his other hand quickly going to the young man's waist to help support him as he helped him down the hallway and into the second bedroom. As he stopped at the side of the bed, Vincent stumbled, ending up leaning against Tseng heavily, his hands fisted in the Director's shirt as his head rested on his shoulder.

"Vincent? Are you still with me?" Tseng asked, true concern lacing his words. The drug was affecting his Turk more than expected, making the Director question the amount he had given him.

"Yes," Vincent mumbled in response, pushing back enough to look eye to eye with his superior. This close, Tseng could smell the youth's aftershave and feel the air from his breaths ghosting over his skin. "I may… I may need a d-doctor," Vincent stuttered, eyes unfocused as he blinked, trying to clear his vision.

"I don't think so," Tseng murmured, lowering him down onto the bed and nearly falling on top of him when the young man didn't release the hold on his shirt. "Vincent, I need you to let go."

"Sorry," Valentine whispered, slowly pulling his fingers free and letting them drop to the bed. Once released, Tseng took off the young man's shoes, socks and tie, Vincent only raising his hands to stop him when he began unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?" he panted out, his grip on the Director's wrists strong despite his drugged state.

"I'm attempting to make you more comfortable, as well as cool you down. Your fever seems quite high and all these clothes are not helping," Tseng responded, meeting Vincent's gaze stubbornly. "Do you not trust me, Vincent?"

"I trust you with my life," the younger Turk replied without pause. "It's just I… I don't…."

Silence filled the room, Tseng watching as Vincent struggled to form a response. It was fascinating to see him so uncomfortable and unsure, the expression so foreign to those perfect features. Suddenly the grip on Tseng's wrists was released, Vincent's hands dropping away as he whispered, "I don't usually get undressed with an audience."

Tseng resumed unbuttoning the shirt, saying, "I'm only here because you're too ill to do this yourself." He let his eyes wander once he was finished, pretending to accidentally brush a palms over one of Vincent's nipples as he pushed the material apart. The small gasp his action caused sent a thrill through the older Turk, anticipation of what was to come causing his own pulse to quicken.

Glancing up, Tseng noticed Vincent had squeezed his eyes shut and was biting his lip, his chest rising and falling even faster than before. "Vincent, are you in pain?" he asked, a little worried at the extreme response. A quick shake of the head from the younger man reassured him and he smiled, realizing that Valentine must be trying to fight the drug's affect on his body, a waste of his energy when failure would be the only outcome.

"I can… manage to do the rest," Vincent panted, opening his eyes and trying to sit up to pull off his jacket and shirt. Tseng assisted, this time keeping his hands away from Vincent's skin as he pulled the clothing away and stood to hang them up in the room's closet. By the time he finished and turned back, Valentine was lying down again, both arms up as he shielded his eyes with his forearms.

"Is the light too bright?" Tseng asked, already knowing that one of the side effects of the drug was sensitivity to light. At Vincent's whispered 'yes', he smirked, walking over to stand next to the bed. "Just keep your eyes covered and I 'll turn it off shortly."

Tseng waited a full five minutes, watching the rise and fall of the youth's chest slow as he began drifting into sleep, his eyes memorizing every detail. The drug was working perfectly, Vincent's erection visible through his black slacks and Tseng had to resist the temptation to touch it. _Not yet,_ he told himself. Reaching down the back of the headboard, he found the handcuffs he'd left attached there and pulled the open ends of both sets though the iron bars to rest on the bed. Gently lifting one of Vincent's arms, he strapped the leather around the wrist without waking the young man, moving on to the second without pause. Unfortunately, Vincent jerked back to consciousness before he had the second attached and Tseng had to struggle to get it done up.

Once it was fastened, he straddled Vincent's hips and waited, ignoring the curses directed at him as Valentine pulled at his restraints. "Oh calm yourself, Vincent. Struggling is only going to cause you injury," he muttered, the sound of his voice finally registering through Vincent's panic.

"Sir? What is going on? Why am I restrained?" the young Turk asked, all emotional walls gone and confusion plain in those wide ruby eyes. Tseng smirked, truly enjoying the sight of the young man brought to life before him.

"Tonight, I discovered you have a weakness, Vincent Valentine," Tseng began, sitting down on Valentine's erection and letting the hardness press into the cleft of his backside, only the material of their slacks between them. He could feel the shaft pulse but still managed to keep his face blank as he watched Vincent swallow nervously.

"A w-weakness?" Vincent repeated, his voice stuttering as Tseng shuffled a little and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need a demonstration?" the Director whispered, leaning forward and stopping with his lips only a hair's breath from Vincent's. He almost chuckled when Valentine's hips betrayed him and pushed upwards on cue.

"I hardly think _that_ has anything to do with my being a Turk, Sir," Vincent argued defensively, giving the restraints another yank as he glared up at Tseng. The Director should have been offended by the glare, but as it was the first time he'd even seen it, he treasured it along with all the other newly found expressions blooming on Valentine's face.

"You are helpless against sexual advances," Tseng began, sitting up a little on his knees so that one hand could slip between their bodies to Vincent's crotch. "Which means, an enemy only has to do what I am doing now to have you at their mercy." The Director slowly pulled down the zipper on Vincent's slacks before undoing the button and slipping his hand under the waistband of Vincent's boxer shorts. His fingers wrapped around Valentine's cock as he watched the young man blush beautifully, eyes wide in mortified shock.

"S-sir, please," Vincent stuttered, hips thrusting up into the Director's grip as his eyes fluttered closed. Tseng had to bite his own lip to stifle a moan at how responsive the young man was, stunning as he surrendered beneath him.

"This 'fault' is not acceptable, Vincent. You are on the path to becoming my greatest Turk. I will not have my plans for you derailed by a weakness you can be trained to control," Tseng continued, slowly fisting Valentine's cock as the young man groaned. "Tonight, I will teach you how… no matter what I have to do… for however long it takes." The Director's voice had deepened with his own arousal, his hunger for Vincent growing by the second.

"Fuck, please don't stop," the young Turk moaned, his hips suddenly beginning to thrust up faster as Tseng watched, enthralled. Vincent was stunning in the throes of passion, his back suddenly arching as he came over the Director's hand.

Tseng brought his sticky fingers up to his mouth, licking over them absently as he lowered his bottom back down to rest lightly on his subordinate's spent member. He tried to get the logical part of his brain to work through his own lust, a little stunned at how quickly the young man had come, knowing that even with the drug in his bloodstream, that should have taken much more effort on his part. It was hard to focus with his own cock still hard and Vincent lying there, watching him intently as the young man caught his breath.

Before he got a chance to work out an answer, Tseng felt a hardness pushing up into his backside and raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Valentine. "Quick recovery rate. I'm impressed, Vincent."

The young man blushed again, making the Director forget the problem he was pondering as he leaned forward, shuffling down until Valentine's bare cock pressed against his own clothed one. "You need to hold back on your orgasm. Don't just let it go. Fight it, control it. Don't let it control you," he murmured, finally letting himself kiss that delectable mouth he had yearned to taste. Vincent's kiss was unsure and completely passive, making the Director's lust go up a notch at the submission being granted to him. He nibbled his subordinate's lips gently, licking over them before finally slipping his own tongue inside Valentine's mouth. The young man moaned, his tongue coming forward to caress Tseng's in welcome as Vincent's hips pressed up needily into his superior's.

The Director did nothing else, just prolonged the kiss and even knelt up a little higher to stop Valentine from getting any kind of rhythm going against his own body. When Tseng finally pulled back, Vincent whimpered, his hands pulling at the cuffs as he tried to follow.

"Vincent," Tseng whispered, smirking down at his apprentice. "Remember what I said about control. It may feel good to just go with your body's wants, but you need to learn to control your desire, just as you do your other emotions."

"But it hurts… Sir," the young man murmured, biting his lip as he wriggled beneath his superior.

"What you feel now is nothing. I can show you just how much your body can take, show you limits of desire you have never reached," Tseng purred, leaning forward to claim those pale lips once more as a hand sneaked into his pocket, pulling something out while Vincent was distracted. When his hands touched Valentine's cock again, the kiss became more desperate, Vincent shamelessly sucking on his superior's tongue as the older man slipped something over his shaft, locking it tightly around the base. Tseng's smugness at deceiving Valentine was short lived, a sharp pain making him suddenly flinch back as his tongue was bitten, leaving him glaring down at his apprentice.

"I need to come, take whatever that is off of me!" Vincent growled, surprising the Director with the venom in his voice.

"After that, I am going to make you suffer," Tseng hissed, feeling some of the blood pooling in his mouth escape to run down his chin as he spoke. "You forget who it is you are dealing with, Valentine." He watched Vincent focus on the trail of red, the younger man's glare slowly fading as realization of what he'd done broke through his frustrated anger.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it so hard," the young Turk murmured, eyes wide and pleading.

"You're not even close to sorry yet," Tseng responded flatly, shuffling down the bed so his thighs trapped the younger man's legs. He keep his gaze locked onto his apprentice's as he leaned forward, licking a line up the underside of Vincent's cock that left a light trail of blood in its wake, the pain only spurring him on in his intent.

Tseng grinned cruelly before letting his teeth lightly capture the head of the younger man's cock, his tongue flicking along the slit as Vincent fought to stay still, whimpering at the sight. _If nothing else, this will teach the brat some self control_ , he thought to himself, watching the fear twist those perfect features.

He had no intention of biting down, but the young Turk didn't know that and he enjoyed pushing Valentine to finally control himself. Tseng was determined to succeed in everything he did and teaching Vincent some vestige of self control when it came to sex was no different from any other mission in his mind.

Tseng slowly moved his mouth down to envelop Vincent's cock, his teeth teasing the surface as he descended. The noises that Valentine was uttering were making him dizzy with desire, a mixture of curses and pleas weaving a tapestry of desperation as the young man somehow managed to keep his hips still. The power he had over the younger Turk was usually a pleasant indulgence but this was much more. Holding Valentine's attention completely and without exception as intoxicating as any drug could be.

"Oh goddess… please Tseng, have mercy," Vincent begged, his voice laced with despair as his thighs twitched, the muscles straining with the effort of being held in place. Tseng placed both hands on the young Turk's trembling legs, ghosting fingertips along them as he internally celebrated finally hearing his name fall so sweetly from his obsession's lips. It softened his resolve a fraction, just enough to push the Director to grip Vincent's thighs firmly as his teeth finally withdrew and he sucked hard.

Vincent gasped, back arching as his body tried to climax but was prevented from doing so by the tight ring at the base of his erection. Tseng's hold on the other's thighs was the only thing stopping him from being choked as Valentine writhed in a mixture of pleasure and pain, groaning in anguish as his eyes squeezed closed.

Tseng didn't allow the peak to pass, his head bobbing up and down as he continued sucking, his tongue pressing along the bass of Vincent's cock as he kept up a steady rhythm. The younger man was still trying to push his hips up, so Tseng sat up a little and removed his hands, allowing Vincent to control the thrusts while the Director still controlled the depth. Valentine was so incoherent, that when his superior moved between his legs, pushing them wide apart, Vincent let him with no resistance. Tseng used the other's inattention to his advantage, pulling a tube of lube out of his jacket pocket, flipping the lid and coating the fingers of one hand. His lack of focus on the younger man's movements caused him to misjudge one of the Turk's thrusts and he choked a little but not enough to make him stop. The Director's own need to sink into his apprentice's eager body was hard to resist, but he managed to control it as he slipped a single digit slowly into Vincent's ass and began moving it in and out.

The reaction he received from Valentine was totally unexpected. Vincent froze in place, eyes flying open as his hips pulled back and away from the invasion immediately. Tseng released the younger man's shaft to sit up so he could see his apprentice's face better, frowning as he saw a torrent of emotions swirling in those gorgeous, blood red eyes.

"Vincent, what is wrong?" he huskily asked, his finger still in place but no longer moving. The young man's face was damp with sweat, flushed pink with desire as he lay there looking so irresistible that it caused an ache in Tseng's chest.

"Not like this. Please, not like this," Vincent whispered, repeating the phrase over and over as he squeezed his eyes closed. Tseng frowned in confusion, trying to work out what the problem was as he ignored his own near painful arousal.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place and the Director reeled at his own conclusion. It was the only answer that explained everything from Vincent's inability to resist sexual advances, to the mantra of 'not like this' that the young man was still muttering.

Valentine was a virgin.

"Fuck," Tseng cursed, gently pulling out his finger and moving off the bed, fleeing to the hallway as he tried to pull himself together. _Never assume anything about anyone_ , Veld's voice echoed in his mind, taunting him with his own ignorance as he fisted his hands in his hair. Not once had the possibility even entered his mind. Two years of watching Vincent torture and kill without any hesitation had skewed his view of the younger man, causing him to assume that the innocence he caught glimpses of in Valentine's eyes was nothing more than his own wishful thinking.

Pulling his hands free from his hair, Tseng let them fall to his sides as he tilted his head back and stared into space, lost in his own despair as he realized that Vincent would always remember this as his first sexual experience. _Molested by the man who was supposed to be his mentor, his teacher and his friend._ The thought paralyzed him, the amount of pain he felt at his mistake almost overwhelming in its intensity.

Yes, it was a horrible error in judgment, but why was his own guilt over it so strong? Vincent was an adult, one of the best Turks he'd ever seen, and he would surely recover from this and move on if the inner strength the young man had displayed in the past was any indication.

Tseng's legs lost all feeling and he sunk to floor as he found his answer, buried in the depths of his mind. Somehow, the fixation he had for his apprentice had morphed without him even noticing. Fascination had changed to adoration, captivation had turned into concern and obsession had twisted into love.

"Fuck," Tseng murmured to the empty hallway, burying his face in his hands. The two of them being together wasn't even a possibility, irrelevant of what he'd just done. Being the leader of the Turks was an honor, but with honor came responsibility and sacrifice. The Director of the Turks never fraternized with his subordinates, always had to keep himself separate and remote to avoid being influenced by anything other than duty to his fellow Turks and the mission. It was the first rule Veld had taught him when he took over as leader, the most important and unbreakable rule of them all.

Tseng stayed in the hallway, blankly staring at the opposite wall in a state of shock until the sound of his name being called pulled him out of his inertia. Vincent was calling for him, his voice weak and sounding broken as it pleaded for him to return. His heart ached to hear it, forcing him to stand and walk into the room and face the man he loved but could never have.

"Tseng, please let it end," Vincent whispered, tears staining his cheeks in response to his painfully strong and unrelieved arousal. The Director moved to gently release Valentine's hands, shell shocked from his self realization in the hallway as he rubbed life back into the other man's numb limbs. When Vincent suddenly moved closer, nuzzling into his neck affectionately, Tseng sucked in a breath and bit his lip as he resisted the powerful urge to wrap his arms around his apprentice.

"Please let me come," the younger man begged, still waiting for permission despite all the reasons he should never listen to his superior again. Valentine's hand found Tseng's and guided it to rest on his cock before withdrawing, leaving it up to the Director to either give him what he asked for or not, as Vincent kept his face hidden.

Tseng released a trembling breath as his other hand joined the first, carefully removing the cock ring without looking. One hand wrapped around Vincent's cock while the other moved to rest on the back of the young man's head. He began stroking firmly, closing his eyes as he felt Valentine tremble against him.

"Come for me, Vincent," Tseng commanded and his apprentice obeyed, gasping and writhing against him as the Director held him in place, not able to meet his eyes. Once Valentine stilled, Tseng maneuvered him to lie down, pulling a blanket over him as he watched his Turk drift almost immediately into slumber.

He didn't know how long he stood there, watching Vincent sleep, but by the time Tseng walked out of the room, his mind was made up. He would mold Valentine into a Turk even Veld would be proud of, but along the way, he would protect him and ensure the young man found true love with someone worthy of him. It was a betrayal of the first rule of leadership and his own heart, but Vincent was more important to him than either of those now.

~ The End ~

* * *


End file.
